michaelbaystransformersfandomcom-20200214-history
Nitro Zeus
"Thank You! Gonna miss you, Tim! Thank you for your hospitality Brad! I know where you live, Enrique, say hello to your wife for me"- Nitro, pestering his wardens after his release. Nitro Zeus (Nitro for short) comes across as little more than a loudmouthed, trash-talking, strutting, self-aggrandizing jerk. He is all of those things, but unfortunately for his enemies, he's got the strength and skill to back up his ego. Though his manner makes his seem like a rowdy brawler, Nitro is actually more the stalk-and-destroy type. He is a powerful, merciless hunter, using his vast arsenal and formidable tracking skills to locate and capture whatever targets Megatron demands. Even off the battlefield, Nitro makes it his business to know everything he can about where you live and who you associate with, just in case. Ever since Nitro was taken prisoner by humans, he's been passing the time by tracking his captors' families. Fortunately, Nitro is such a braggart that he'll share all his intel before he gets a chance to use it. Shockwave's death on Earth greatly angered him, and now both humanity and the Autobots are in Nitro's sights. History At some point after the Battle of Chicago, Nitro was captured and taken into custody by the Transformers Reaction Force and locked up. He was assumably close to Shockwave in years prior. Atfer kidnapping two CIA officers, Megatron made contact with TRF, telling them he wanted to meet to negotiate. Lennox agreed, and they met up to discuss on even terms. Megatron demanded the relase of his "crew", Nitro among them. Although requesting that he did not leave the county, TRF agreed to let Nitro free. Nitro was escorted from his cell by armed SUVs, while happily thanking Megatron that he was free at last. As Nitro Zeus prepared to leave, he made sure to thank his captors, informing them he knew where they lived, and told Euigene to say hello to his wife for him, to which the officer flicked Nitro a gesture, much to the laughter of the Decepticon. Nitro then accompained the rest of Megatron's Crew to Cade Yeagers Scrapyard, where he and The other Autobots were in hiding. Cade had the base evacuated after he saw Nitro fly over, scouting for Autobots. By the time the crew arrived, Their prey was gone. Mohawk informed Megatron that no one was there as Nitro landed, who expressed his displeasure sat being unable to "knock some heads". The Decepticons later caught up with the Bots and Cade in a abandoned town thanks to a TRF tracker placed on Bumblebee. They arrived and Megatron ordered them to search the town. Nitro remarked he was looking to fight them. As the Cons gathered together, Megatron spotted the Autobot Sqweeks. Megatron picked the little bot up, who dep pointed at his false Decepticon symbol as Nitro watched. Megatron was ready to kill Squeels when a young human, Izabella walked right towards them. Megatron flung Squeeks aside, and mocked the girl. Cade then opened fire, scattering the Cons, knocking down Nitro. Grimlock then arrived and chomped up Dreadbot. Onslaught was also killed, and Megatron and Nitro left alone : the only crew members to have Jet based alt modes. Megatron turned on TRF as expected, and he and Nitro left to find the staff for Quintessa. Following his redemption, Optimus Prime was attacked by Megatron and Nitro. Nitro personally mocked how Prime blew his only chance to kill Unicron, and Megatron stole The Staff of Merlin from him. He and Nitro then flew away. They arrived at Stonehenge and watched the arrival of the Knight Ship, and the beginning of the planets colliding. They were then attacked by Edmund Burton and British soilders, forcing Megatron and Nitro away as the tranfer of power from Unicron began. They flew up to Cybertron and to the Ignition Chamber and there met with Quintessa, who reclaimed her staff and activated the transfer. Quintessa then ordered them to stop the Autobots and Viviane Wembly. Megatron called on the Infernocons to serve as his army to stop the Autobots. Nitro joined Megatron and the Infernocons on the battlefield at the front lines fighting the Autobots. The Infernocons then combined into Infernocus, but Optimus then arrived, riding Dragonstorm. Megatron and Nitro withdrew after Prime killed Infernocus and the Autobots broke into the Ignition Chamber. The battle led inside the Chamber where Quintessa was, Nitro being flung aside by Optimus, who fought Megatron. Nitro fought hard against Bumblebee, Hound and Hot Rod. However, the military then fired at the chamber, which was blasted out and began to freefall to earth.. Optimus beat Megatron out the ship and into open air to an unknown fate. The Ignition Chamber went weightless as it fell and Nitro, who had lost part of his lower leg, floated up in the air. Bumblebee then clung on his back, and as Nitro tried to throw the bot off, Bee shot him in the back of the head, seting his face alight in flame, as he floated down and away. The gravity then returned, and Nitros body was lost somewhere in the fall. Personality Nitro appeared as little more than your usual run of the mill rowdy insulting brawler. This was a dangerous understatemnt. While Nitro was a trash talking jerk to all expect Megatron, he had the strength to back up his bloated ego. Never afraid to back down, Nitro would gladly mock the mighty Optimus Prime, provided he had been beat down first. Nitro, despite having the traits of a pick-fights kind of guy, was more of a stalk and destroy type, keeping track of any and all he meets, including his wardens after his capture by TRF. He makes it his business to know all about the people he meets, as he knows it can help him in the future. His intelligence is covered by his ego, so he may end up telling his discoveries before he can make good use of them. Notes * Nitro's original concept shoes his with a body more like that of the KSI Boss, and with a different head. In the final film, his head is near identical to that of Shockwave. It's unknown why this was done. * Nitro's TLK Voyager Class figure has a Titan Master socket and Head, which hints that the original plan for Nitro was to have him get decapitated and have his body taken over by Cogman. This was never seen in the final film. * His Toy Jet Mode differs from his movie one. * Nitro's head and final role may have been changed late in production, as his figure was relaEd with the old head design and gimmic. * Also, his box art is that of the KSI Boss, and not Nitro himself. Toys Nitro only got a single toy under The Last Knight Line: Transformers The Last Knight Premier Edition Decepticon Nitro ( Voyager Class) Nitro's Voyager Class figure is the source of the misleading appearances he's been given. He stands at average height for a Premier Edition Voyager, and features a great many points of articulation and stunning detail. His colours of Balck and grey are a bit bland, and he could have done with some of the tribal marks and that FABULOUS Gold Chain he wore in the film, but hey, it's pretty great figure. It's transformation is rather tricky and can at times even be annoying. The Turbines have a habit of popping off too. None of the setbacks thrown at Nitro are real put-offs however. The figure itself is based of the Movie concept art. Perhaps the most interesting feature of Decepticon Nitro is that his head has a Titan master port, meaning it can Ben removed with ease at will, or replaced by a Titan Master. This was intended for the Premier Edition Cogman, but will work to a point with any Prime Wars Tril figure with the feature. While this can be annoying, as Nitro's head does not stick in great, and can be easily knocked off from behind, it does however allow for some pretty hilarious head fun with Titan Masters and Nitro. He comes with two missiles. Category:Characters Category:Decepticons Category:The Last Knight Decepticons Category:Transformers Category:Males Category:Deceased characters Category:Killed by Bumblebee Category:Dark of the Moon characters Category:Chicago battle Category:Former Villians Category:Transformers 5 Category:Characters voice by john dimaggio Category:Presumably Deceased characters Category:Villians